Fashion Backwards
" " is the fourth episode of the first season of PINY Institute of New York. Synopsis If your designs keep being stolen, it's normal to feel frustrated. But Michelle has found a way to stop that from happening. Plot The episode starts with a blue bird flying into the Indie Girl's room. Confronted by Tasha, he is about to leave before Michelle stops him and collects his feathers he left over. With his feathers, she makes a brooch that she wears for the whole day. However, on the way to her art lesson she is met by Rita who tells her not to wear it so she takes it off her. On her way to her form, she sees that Julia has now claimed that the brooch is hers, which gets Michelle annoyed. Back in the Indie Girls' room, Michelle shows Tasha her new scarf design based on the brooch's color scheme which is once again stole by the Beautiful People's pet Dior. She sees students, including her friends wearing it as well as the brooch. Annoyed, Michelle confronts Julia and Rita. Back in her room she and the Indies plan to trick the Beautiful People. They achieve this by taking pictures and drawing objects that will be useless for them. At the runway event, Ms. Montclair introduces the Indie Girls and the Beautiful People. The Indie Girls are all dressed in Paprika's color scheme while the Beautiful People are dressed in rubbish. The episode ends with Julia being mad with Michelle and tripping over her dress. Features Characters * Michelle Fairchild * Julia Cooper (antagonist) * Rita Finucci (antagonist) * Tasha Robinson * Dory Skornik (minor antagonist) * Lilith Henderson * William Bradley * Ms. Montclair * Dior (debut) * Paprika (official debut) * Amy (cameo) * Lisa (cameo) * Jenny (cameo) * Coco Chanel (mentioned) * Christian Dior (mentioned) * PINY students Locations * PINY: Pinypon Institute of New York ** Indie Girls' Room ** Art Room ** Classroom ** Library (mentioned) ** Runway ** Lake House (background) ** Auditorium (background) ** Horse Ranch (background) Objects * Michelle's Brooch * Michelle's PINY Sweater * Michelle's cellphone * Lilith's Brooch * Julia's Brooch * Tasha's Brooch * Tasha's cellphone * Rita's cellphone * Dory's cellphone * Student scarf * Plume Accessories * PINY Tablet Music Background songs * Morning Good Morning * Feels Like Heaven (instrumental) * Ready to Fly * Call the Shots Trivia * It's revealed that the blue bird who appears in "Second Impressions" is friends with Michelle. His name is also revealed to be Paprika. * This episode revealed that PINY has a library. * According to Tasha, the Beautiful People (but mostly Rita and Julia) steal people's designs whenever they don't have their own ideas. * Dior, the chameleon, made her debut, though it isn't reveal that she belongs to Julia yet. * Sam Ryan is the only main character who doesn't appear in this episode. * This is the first episode in which Will didn't take a picture of Michelle after she embarrasses herself in front of him. * This is the first episode in which the Indie Girls' and Beautiful People's group name are heard on-screen. Cultural references * The episode title is a play on the words "fashion forward". * Tasha mentions Cinderella when she talks to Michelle about Paprika. * Both Coco Chanel and Christian Dior are mentioned by Tasha. Errors * Throughout the episode, Rita's lips are pink instead of peach except in a few scenes: ** When Rita and Julia are facing forwards in the classroom. ** In the Cafeteria when Julia asks Rita, "Why is she still here? Please show her where her place is." ** Before Rita did her evil grin after Michelle walks away from her and Julia in the Cafeteria. ** During the montage scene when Rita takes a picture of Michelle's painted portrait. ** During the montage scene after Rita takes a picture of the Indie Girls' drawings in the Cafeteria. ** During the montage scene before Rita start taking pictures of the janitor's equipment. ** During the montage scene before Rita looks down at the door mat. * When the students are first seen admiring Rita's feather hairclip, Dory's bracelets are on her right waist as opposed to her left. * When Michelle walks into the classroom, a blue-haired girl with two hair buns appears in the hallway. However, she later appears inside the classroom to admire Rita's feather hairclip. * On the second day, you can see two errors: Michelle can be seen wearing the feather hairclip instead of her brooch on her headband, and there're two Jenny's in the same scene. * When Tasha walks toward Michelle in the Cafeteria, her brooch can be seen on her headband whereas it's not supposed to be there. * In the first scene of the Cafeteria, the blue-haired girl with two hair buns can be seen wearing both the feather hairclip and scarf. However during the scene when Julia said, "Michelle, calm down. Your temper is showing", her scarf is missing. * During the montage when Dory and Rita are spying on Tasha and Michelle taking pictures of the janitor's equipment, Dory's bracelets are on her right waist as opposed to her left. * During the scene transition from the montage to the fashion show, Michelle's brooch is missing on her headband. * There're a lot of errors during the fashion show: ** The audience on the right are: the pink-haired girl with two hair buns, Jenny, an orange-haired woman, a blonde woman, and a black-haired woman with her hair tied into a single bun. However when Lilith steps onto the runway, both the pink-haired girl and Jenny switch places. ** When Michelle steps onto the runway, her brooch can be seen underneath her headpiece accessory whereas it's not supposed to be there. It also disappears when she strikes a pose. ** The orange-haired woman's and black-haired woman's eyes are green. However, both their eyes turned yellow in the following scenes: *** When Ms. Montclair announces to the audience. *** When Lilith is walking on the runway. *** After they first saw Dory's outfit when both the black-haired woman and blonde woman gasp. *** When the audience saw the Beautiful People's outfits. ** When the Indie Girls all get off the stage, the blonde girl's right eyeball overlaps on her eyelid when she blinks. ** Michelle's brooch can be seen underneath her headpiece accessory when she gets off the stage. ** The audience are not supposed to be smiling when the Beautiful People are striking poses on the runway. ** The black-haired boy that sits next to the blond boy in the audience disappear when everyone tries to look away from the Beautiful People's outfits. ** Both the blue-haired girl with two hair buns and the blonde girl with a ponytail can be seen when Ms. Montclair is about to faint, but they're not in the audience earlier. ** Both Rita and Dory disappear when Julia is about to scream. * When Julia yells, "Shut up, Dory!", the pink-haired girl with two hair buns can be seen behind her whereas it's supposed to be the green-haired girl with the exact same design. * Before the students all laugh at Julia after she slips at the end of the episode, Michelle's brooch is missing on her headband. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1